


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Gen, High School Student Sanha, M/M, Minor Character Death, Siren Moonbin, Slice of Life, Teenage Sanha, Vampire Eunwoo, Werewolf Rocky, Yoon Sanha-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Yoon Sanha's entire life changed when he learned that the monsters were protecting him.
Relationships: Yoon Sanha & Everyone, Yoon Sanha/Everyone
Kudos: 7





	Untitled

**8:50 PM**

Sanha has always seen that there were monsters living in his room.

He first saw them when he was four years old.He'd been playing outside with his older brothers when the bushes suddenly started rustling.Being the curious four year old he was,Sanha went over to go take a look at it.


End file.
